The invention relates to a chopping aid device for use in chopping of firewood to prevent pieces of wood to spread into the surroundings outside the chopping aid device during chopping, the chopping aid device comprising a basket-like cuff frame for chopped wood.
The invention relates also to a method for manufacturing a chopping aid device for use in chopping of firewood to prevent pieces of wood to spread into the surroundings outside the chopping aid device during chopping, the method comprising molding of a basket-like cuff frame for chopped wood.
Such a chopping aid device is known from patent publication EP 1886779 B1. This known device in the form of a basket-like closed ring frame is designed to be mounted onto a chopping block and designed to prevent chopped wood to fall to the ground from the chopping block. By having this function, the chopping aid device provides at the same time for the user, and for people nearby the chopping aid device, safety in that chopped wood does not fly and hit the user or the people nearby. In order not to damage the cutting edge of the axe caused by mishits against the upper edge or other parts of the cuff frame, the cuff frame is made of plastic. A problem with this prior art chopping aid device is, however, that one or more mishits against the upper edge of the cuff frame will break the cuff frame. This is the case despite suggested insections to be made in the cuff frame. These insections provide only partial protection of the chopping aid device against mishits. A further problem with this prior art chopping aid device is that there is a risk of the axe bouncing pass the chopping block and hitting on the ground or on the knee/leg/foot of the person who is chopping.